Love You Too
by AmazingSmoshIsNotOnFire
Summary: Jade Padilla has it all, with a loving YouTuber family and awesome friends, but her world crumbles when she finds out her 2 best guy friends like her. Will she choose Ian or Jordan?
1. The Introduction

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back for another story. I've taken down Forever and Always and this is sort of like the rewrite. It includes some more awesome stuff, but is kind of still following the plot line of Forever and Always. Anyways, these are just the character profiles. ****More characters will be added when necessary and I don't accept OCs.**

Name: Jade Padilla

Age: 21

Crushing On/Dating: None

YouTube Channel Name(s) (if applicable): JustJade (vlogs and covers), JadeDoesVideoGames (gaming channel)

Appearance: fair skin, blue eyes, wavy brown hair with purple streaks

Other: Anthony's younger sister

* * *

Name: Anthony Padilla

Age: 25

Crushing On/Dating: Dating Kalel Cullen

YouTube Channel Name(s) (if applicable): Smosh (main channel, shared with Ian Hecox), SmoshGames (gaming channel, shared with Mari Takahashi, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki and Ian Hecox), AnthonyPadilla (vlogs), WatchUsLiveAndStuff (shared with Kalel)

Appearance: fair skin, choppy dark brown hair with bangs, brown eyes

Other: Jade's older brother

* * *

Name: Ian Hecox

Age: 25

Crushing On/Dating: Crushing on Jade Padilla

YouTube Channel Name(s) (if applicable): Smosh (shared with Anthony), SmoshGames (gaming channel, shared with Mari Takahashi, David Moss, Joshua Ovenshire, Matt Sohinki and Anthony Padilla), IanH (Smosh secondary channel, shared with Mari Takahashi)

Appearance: brown bowl haircut, blue eyes, slight beard

Other: N/A

* * *

Name: Jordan Maron

Age: 21

Crushing On/Dating: Crushing on Jade Padilla

YouTube Channel Name(s) (if applicable): CaptainSparklez

Appearance: dark hair, brown eyes, stubbly beard

Other: N/A

* * *

Name: Kalel Cullen

Age: 23

Crushing On/Dating: Dating Anthony Padilla

YouTube Channel Name(s) (if applicable): WonderlandWardrobe (beauty tutorials), WatchUsLiveAndStuff (vlogs, shared with Anthony)

Appearance: pale skin, long, auburn hair, greyish-green eyes

Other: N/A

**How was that? I feel I got the descriptions pretty well. Maybe I was too formal with the names, but it's acceptable. Tell me if I got any of their appearances wrong!**


	2. The Start

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or CaptainSparklez.**

Jade's POV

"Kalel, for the last time, Ian does not like me! He's just a friend." I said exasperatedly. Kalel smiled. "But he blushes every time he looks at you, and whenever Jordan talks to you, he gets all jealous. I guess it's kind of hard for you to notice, because you still think of them as your best friends." she retorted. "Well, neither Ian or Jordan like me okay? They're both like my brothers. Get it?" I sighed. Little did I know, Kalel was right.

Anthony's POV

"Dude, I liked her first, so back off!" "No, I did, and I bet she likes me more anyways!" was all I heard as I sat on the couch listening to Ian and Jordan argue over my little sister.

After 5 minutes of this stupid arguement, I decided to speak up. "Guys, it's really awkward that you're arguing about my sister in front of me, but if you're gonna do it, then at least be quieter! You know she and Kalel can probably hear you,right?" "Yeah, yeah. We both know you're just saying this because you don't want Jade to date Jordan, you want her to date me!" Ian said. "No, I'm saying this because I love my little sister and I want you guys to stop arguing over her like she's some stupid toy you both want. And, you should know that if she hears you, it's not my fault."

Jade's POV

I could hear Ian and Jordan fighting over something downstairs even in my room, so I went downstairs to check it out. "Um, guys? What's happening?" I asked. They didn't seem to hear me though. I saw Anthony sitting on the couch next to them, but he didn't do anything. "Ian! Jordan! Shut the firetruck up!" I screamed. That seemed to do it, as they looked over in my direction and started blushing madly. "Oh, uh, um, it was nothing." Jordan stuttered. I could tell that he was lying, but I decided not to comment on it.

"Anyways, I'm going upstairs to edit my new video. Anthony, if you and Kalel are going to her house tonight, make sure Ian does not set the house on fire." I said. "Hey! When have I ever set the house on fire before?" Ian protested. I smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure that not even Anthony, your best friend trusts you to not catch your house on fire." "Fine, fine. Anything for you, babe." Ian joked.

**AN: What do you guys think? I tried not to make Jade too Mary-Sue and hopefully it worked. Maybe she actually is a Mary-Sue, 'cause she has 2 popular (and hot) YouTubers crushing on her and one of them is her brother's best friend and part of the most subscribed channel on YouTube. Just saying. So, tell me what you guys think of the chapter! Was it better than Forever and Always? **


	3. The Dance

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smosh. Sucks for me.**

**Author's Note: Let's just pretend that this GameBang is the Just Dance Rematch episode, 'cause there are gonna be some changes to the episode, with more moments and stupid things.**

Anthony's POV

"GameBang!" we shouted. "Hey guys! On today's GameBang, we're gonna have 2 special guests. Can you guess who they are?" I started. Right as those words left my mouth, Jade and Kalel burst into the room. "If you guessed my sister Jade, and my girlfriend Kalel, you were right! Virtual cookies to you if you got it right!" I said. "So, we're gonna play Just Dance 4 again, as suggested by you guys!" Sohinki said. "So, who wants to start first?" I asked. "Me! Me! I wanna start first! Please?!" Jade squealed. "Okay, okay. Calm yourself!" I said. She stuck her hand in the bag, and pulled out a paper slip. "Part of Me by Katy Perry." she said.

Jade's POV

_ Damn. _I thought. Part of Me was the hardest song in the game (at least in my opinion). _What if I lost? And, if I lost, who would I lose with? _I was snapped out of my thoughts when the music started. It was really hard for me to keep up with the fast paced moves. Considering I usually rocked at dancing games, this was an all time low. At the end of the song, I only had 364,771 points. Next was Lasercorn. He danced to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. After him was Jovenshire, then Anthony, then Kalel, then Mari. Ian was last with Moves Like Jagger, which was a fairly easy song. But Ian being Ian, messed up really big time, and got the lowest score. The scores were as follows;

1st Kalel 825,328

2nd Lasercorn 797,682

3rd Sohinki 789,565

4th Anthony 628,794

5th Mari 526,341

6th Jovenshire 381,837

7th Me 364,771

8th Ian 268,990

* * *

Ian's POV

Yes! I got to dance with Jade! "So Anthony, what song are we doing?" Jade asked. Anthony smirked. "Well Jadey, you and Ian are dancing One Thing by One Direction." he replied. Jade reluctantly walked over to me. "Come on Ian. Let's get it over with." she said.

Throughout the song, I saw Jade loosen up. Instead of acting hostilely to me, she was more playful. As we got into the final pose, I pulled her close to me and stared into her bright blue eyes. She blushed. I really wanted to kiss her right then and there, but I knew Anthony would kill me.

"Aww. Isn't that sweet?" Mari teased. Jade blushed even harder. "Mari!" she pouted. "Anyways guys, that's it for this episode of GameBang, see you all next time." Lasercorn said. "Bye!" they chorused. "BIATCH!" I yelled.

**So, what did you guys think? Did I take it too fast or was it boring? Tell me in a review, but don't flame. Constructive critism allowed though. By the way, should it be JadexIan or JadexJordan?**


	4. The Announcement

**Author's Note: For all you CaptainSparklez fans out there, here's some CS for you. I've gotten some reviews saying that I should do JadexJordan as the final couple, but my cousin and my friend want me to write JadexIan. I'm so conflicted! Anyways, there should be a poll on my profile for you guys to vote on who you think should be the final couple. Oh, and by the way, For the sake of the story, everyone lives in L.A.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh or CaptainSparklez.**

Jade's POV

I was derping around in my living room, playing some Slender. Okay, more like attempting to play Slender. I had only gotten 5 pages before Slenderman snuck up on me. I saw him before my game ended.I tried several more times, before I had enough and rage quit. After a couple minutes of screaming and punching (and Anthony trying to calm me down), I got over it. Then, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled._  
_

It was Jordan. "Oh hey Jordan! What brings you here?" I asked. "Well, I wanted to tell you something, and I wanted to see your temper tantrum." he quipped. I blushed. "Well, for your information, I was rage quitting Slender." "Well, let's get to the point of this visit." he said. "What is it?" I wondered. "I got us badges to PAX Prime!" he exclaimed. "Oh my god! Really?" I squealed. Then I hugged him. I might have lingered a bit to long, 'cause after, he started blushing madly. "How many did you get?" I asked. "I got 4, just in case you wanted to bring anyone." "Then can Anthony and Ian come? Please?" I begged. "Okay, if you want." he replied. He checked his phone. "Okay, Jade, I gotta go. See you later!" "Wait! If you have time, check out the new Smosh GameBang video! It's called 'Just Dance Rematch'." I shouted as Jordan walked down the sidewalk. "Okay, I will! Bye!" he shouted.

After Jordan left, I went to Anthony's room. Ian was there too. They were editing a new Smosh video. "Hey guys. I have a question for you." I said. Ian turned around. "What?" he asked. "Do you guys want to go to PAX Prime with me and Jordan? Please?" I pleaded. "Sure, but what the heck is PAX Prime?" Anthony asked. "It's a HUGE convention for gamers. Kind of like E3." I replied. "Awesome!" Ian shouted.

Jordan's POV

**Warning: This might suck, since I haven't written Jordan's POV for any story since Forever and Always****, which was almost 2 months ago.**

When I got home, the first thing I did was start up my computer. Then, I went on YouTube to watch the video Jade recommended, Just Dance Rematch. After Anthony said there were gonna be 2 guests, I immediately knew one of them was gonna be Jade. It turns out I was right. The other one was Anthony's girlfriend Kalel. They were playing Just Dance 4. Jade was first, with Part of Me by Katy Perry. Lasercorn went after her. After Lasercorn was Joven, followed by Anthony. Next was Kalel, then Mari. Ian was last. Since the people with the lowest 2 scores were supposed to do a romantic duet, I was shocked to see that the lowest scoring ones were Jade and Ian. As I watched their dance, I couldn't help but be jealous. The last straw was the final move, where Ian twirled Jade into a hug.

I was kind of mad now. I mean, just a couple of days ago Ian and I had an enormous aguement over who loved Jade more, and now, she obviously likes him more, maybe up to the point of having a crush on him. I have no chance. _This is so much like Twilight. _I thought. Then, I had an idea.

"What's going on dudes? So, you might be wondering why I'm vlogging when it's not a Saturday or Sunday. Well, I need help." I said. "You see, there's this girl I like." I continued. "Let's call her Diana. So, I have a huge crush on Diana, but so does her brother's friend, let's call him Kevin. I really like Diana, but I think she has a crush on Kevin. What should I do?" I asked. "Leave any ideas you have in the comments below. Thanks, and see you later."

(Time skip to 3 days later)

I scrolled down the comments section of my latest vlog. Lots of people had commented with silly suggestions, but some were actually helpful. One of them said to take her out somewhere with a group of friends, so it wouldn't feel too awkward, then single her out for a bit and tell her what you felt. I thought that was cheesy, but useful. I decided to put my plan to work during PAX Prime. It was only a month away.

Jade's POV

I was kind of confused. These days, I was picking up strange vibes from Ian and Jordan, almost like they were crushing on me! Weird. Maybe Kalel was right. But, I still didn't have crushes on any of them.

Today, I was browsing the PAX website. I was bored, so I was looking up some details about the trip. It was being held in Boston, from July 28th to August 2nd. We had the four-day pass. Jordan had told me that 2 of the 4 days he would be at the Machinima booth from 1 to 3. He said that Ian, Anthony and I could wander around the convention centre or go back to the hotel. There were only 3 weeks to wait.


	5. The Arrival

**Author's Note: Come on guys! I still have no definite end pairing, even though I'm kinda leaning toward JordanxJade. Can you guys tell me who you want as the final couple? Tell me in either a review or vote on my poll. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, CaptainSparklez, Minecraft or PAX.**

Ian's POV

As I dragged my suitcase down the stairs, I saw that Jade and Anthony were already up, and they were having breakfast. I joined them in the kitchen, and made some cereal. "Jade, when did Jordan say to be at the airport?" I asked as I ate my cereal. "He told us to get there by 10. Our flight is at 11. Hurry up!" she said. I checked the time. 9:30. It was gonna take at least 20 minutes to get to the airport. I shoved the cereal down my throat, and ran up the stairs to change. When I came down again, Anthony had the car keys in his hand, and they were about to leave. I speed-walked towards the door and grabbed my suitcase.

After Anthony parked in the airport parking lot, the three of us went in. We saw Jordan in front of a Starbucks. Jade went over to him and they started talking. I felt slightly jealous. Anthony was calling Kalel. I was left with nothing to do. After 5 minutes, Jade and Jordan stopped talking and went over to me. "Can we check in yet? I'm so bored!" I whined. "Don't worry. I've got that covered." Jordan said. Jade smiled. "Don't worry Ian. Do you really think that we would be stupid enough to not check in when it's already 10:50?" "Okay, whatever." I said.

**"All passengers of Flight 56-38 to Boston, please go to Gate 33." **the intercom blared. "Come on guys, or we're gonna be late!" Jade exclaimed. When we got to Gate 33, we saw the whole place was packed. I guess lots of people were going to PAX Prime too. Luckily, there were no fangirls.

Jade's POV

When we got on the airplane, I found out that all of our seats were together. Anthony and I were sitting together, in A and B 52 while Ian and Jordan sat in A and B 53. The flight was boring. Just 3 hours of non stop boredom. Luckily, Anthony was sitting next to me so I could annoy him. "Hey, Anthony! Anthony!" I shook him. He glared in my direction. I grinned. "I heard you like Mudkips!" I exclaimed. He groaned. "Are you ever gonna stop annoying me?" he moaned. I stroked my chin in mock thought. "Maybe, but it's way too much fun."

At this point, I was getting bored of annoying Anthony, even though it was entertaining. Instead, I took out my phone and started vlogging. "Hey guys, Jade here with another vlog! Guess where I am?" I asked. "Yep, for those of you who said it, I'm on a plane! I'm going to PAX Prime with my brother Anthony and my friends Ian and Jordan. You might know Ian and Anthony as Smosh and Jordan as CaptainSparklez, but screw it." I said. The vlog went on for a couple more minutes. I told my viewers about PAX Prime and the details of the trip. "Now, for you hardcore fans out there who are also going to PAX Prime, please don't stalk us." I joked. "Well, that's about it for this video, so see you guys later! By the way, if you can, subscribe. Stay awesome!" I said. When I finished recording, we were about to land, so I woke up Anthony.

After we landed, we left the airport so we could go to our hotel. At the hotel, Jordan realized he had only booked 2 rooms, so we would have to share. "I'll share with Jade!" Jordan and Ian said at the same time. They realized what they had said and blushed. "I think that Anthony should stay with Ian, 'cause they're closer, and cause it would be awkward for Ian to share with me or Jordan. I guess that means I'll have to share with Jordan." I decided. "Whatever." "Sure." "Okay." were the replies that I got.

Jordan's POV

_I get to share a room with Jade! Take that Ian!_ I thought._ Maybe she'll stop crushing on Ian and start liking me instead. Of course, she might start liking someone else instead, and we might both be forever alone. _I was shocked out of my thoughts when I felt a weight on my back. I turned my head, and it was Jade. "Carry me slave!" she shouted. I smiled. "Fine, fine. Whatever you say, _master_." I joked. Luckily there was an elevator, or else I would have collapsed. Not saying that Jade is heavy or anything, but I don't think I'm capable of carrying a 115 pound girl up 5 flights of stairs.

When we reached our rooms, Jade hopped off of my back. I opened the door. Our room was pretty big, with two beds and two closets. There was even a balcony. "Come on Jordan! Put your stuff away! Let's go exploring!" Jade exclaimed._ I swear, that girl has ADHD or something. _"Ugh, I'm coming, okay?" We left the room, just to see that Ian and Anthony were outside too. "I figured Jade would drag you out to go 'exploring' with her, so we're coming too." Anthony said.

Jade's POV

On the streets of Boston, I saw someone familiar. It was the one and only, Pewdiepie! "Felix!" I called. He turned around. "Anthony! Ian! Jade! Jade's boyfriend!" At that Jordan blushed. "Felix! He's not my boyfriend!" I blushed. "Hey Felix! What brings you to Boston?" Ian asked. "I'm here for PAX Prime, like you guys. Marzia's here too. She's at the hotel though." he replied. "Cool. How long are you at PAX for?" Anthony asked. "4 day pass. What about you guys?" "We have the 4 day pass too. Jordan got them." I said. "Awesome. Okay, bye guys, I gotta go. Marzia needs me to pick up something." And with that, he walked away. "Can we get some food? I'm hungry!" Ian whined. "Sure. I'm hungry too." I replied. "YES! FOOD!" Anthony shouted. Several people looked over at us, but we didn't care.

We went to some random restaurant that I didn't know the name of. Ian and Anthony filmed Lunchtime with Smosh. While they recorded, Jordan and I ate in silence. Once in a while, they would point the camera at me and I would say something. After lunch, we went back to the hotel. Ian, Jordan and Anthony were in Anthony and Ian's room filming a video. While they did that, I took a nap.

When I woke up, Jordan was back in our room playing Minecraft. I think he was filming Modded Survival. I got up. "Hey Jordan, what time is it?" I asked. "5:40," he replied. "Okay, thanks." I said. Then, I went into Anthony and Ian's room. "Guys, I'm bored." I whined. "Then go do something!" Anthony said. "Fine." I collasped on a bed. "Too bad you guys aren't sharing the same bed. Ianthony for the win!" I joked. Anthony glared at me. "Well, why aren't you and Jordan sharing a bed? Jordade, or whatever for the win!" he mocked. I stuck out my tongue at him. "Meanie."

**Author's Note: How was that? I tried to write a longer chapter, but it might have sucked. This was actually just a filler chapter. The next few chapters will be filled with drama, if you vote on the final couple. I need a final couple to be able to write romantic moments. Please?**


	6. The Kiss

** Author's Note: You guys are mean. :( None of you took the time to vote on my poll. Doesn't matter anyways. I took it down. But I have decided who I want as the final couple. Since you guys wouldn't vote on my poll, I asked some of my friends and family who they wanted. Only one said IanxJade, but six people wanted JordanxJade. So, I officially pronouce the final couple of the story to be Jordade!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PAX, Smosh or CaptainSparklez.**

Jade's POV

The first and second days of PAX went by like a blur. Those two days, we would wander around the convention centre in the morning, occasionally autographing stuff for fans. After lunch, Jordan would go to the Machinima booth while Ian, Anthony and I visited booths we thought were interesting, which meant Ian and Anthony would stare at girls cosplaying in revealing costumes while I would glare at them and drag them away. At one of the booths, a poster for a cosplay contest caught my eye. Since I loved dressing up and costumes, immediately I wanted to participate.

"Guys!" I called out to Ian and Anthony.

"What?" Anthony said.

"I found a poster for a cosplay contest!" I smiled.

"So?" Ian asked.

"So, I intend on participating." I replied.

"Okay?" they said, looking back at someone showing off a new video game.

As they turned around, I told them to go to the Machinima booth in 10 minutes. It was already 1:45, so Jordan would be done soon. I went to the sign up booth for the cosplay contest. Once I finished signing up, I looked at a flyer for it. It said some stuff already mentioned on the poster, but the flyer also said something about prizes. First place was a 4000 Microsoft points card! I didn't see anything about second place or third place, but it seemed good enough.

When I got to the Machinima booth, Jordan had just gotten off of his shift. He had a lipstick mark on his cheek and he was blushing bright red. For some reason, I felt a pang of jealousy inside of me. While he cleaned that off, I greeted some other people I recognized. After Jordan finished wiping the lipstick off of his face, we walked around the convention centre some more. Someone had wanted to interview Ian, Anthony and I, and considering Jordan was with us, he was getting interviewed too.

"Hey guys. I'm Alyssa, and I'll be interviewing you guys today." the interviewer greeted. She started out with some questions about our YouTube careers. We replied to those well enough, but then she started flirting with Jordan. "So, Jordan. Are you single?" Alyssa asked, twirling her hair. He stuttered. "Uhh, um, y-yes." he said blushing. He glanced in my direction. She tried to flirt with him some more, but it was failing really hard.

Finally, the stupid interview was over. By the time it was done, it was already 4:00. We walked around a bit more, until we got to the multiplayer WLAN stations. Jordan and I made a mad dash for them, since there were still 2 empty spots. We immediately logged on to Minecraft, like we were thinking the same thing and I started recording for my gaming channel. "Hey guys! It's me, Jade and guess who I'm with?" I started. Then I focused the camera on Jordan. "How's it going dudes?" he greeted.

We ended up playing the Survival Games. Jordan was one of the first ones to die, which was weird, considering that he rocked at Survival Games. I ended up surviving until the final 5, I think, until I was killed by someone super decked out. No, seriously, he had a diamond chestplate and boots, with iron for the rest and an enchanted iron sword. With Sharpness and Fire Aspect!

After our intense game, all four of us went for dinner. I was really tired, so as soon as we got to the hotel, I collapsed on my bed and immediately fell asleep.

A couple hours later, I woke up to see no one was in the room with me. I guessed that Jordan was in Ian and Anthony's room playing Co-Op on something. I checked my phone. It was 10:00. I saw I had a missed call from Kalel. I redialed.

"Hey Jadey! What's up? How's it going in Boston?"

"Hey Kalel!" I greeted. "It's awesome here. You should see it!" I said.

"Anything cool going on?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I signed up for a cosplay contest!"

"Cool!" she gushed. "What are you gonna dress up as?"

"I think I'm going as a Pikachu." I replied.

"Awesome! So is there anything else?" she said.

"Yeah." I lowered my voice into a almost whisper. "I think Jordan might have a crush on me." I said. Kalel squealed. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed. I think I almost went deaf. " I told you so!" she teased once she calmed down. "Shut up!" I whined. "Well, how do you know?" she asked. "Hang up. I'll text you the details." I said. I heard a buzzing, indicating that she hung up.

(normal: Jade, **bold: Kalel**)

Heyo!

**Hi! ****So... TELL ME ALL THE DETAILS!**

OK, so we had an interview today right, and the interviewer was flirting with him.

**Yeah, and what else?**

Well, then she asked him if he was single. He said no, but I saw him glance in my direction. I'm kinda getting mixed signals here.

**I think he does like you! I told you so! But anyways, do you like him too?**

Yes. I admit it.

**OMG! So, if you like him too, make an effort. Try to look cuter for his sake. Like, put on some makeup and wear something pretty.**

Are you implying that my clothes are ugly?

**No, just something fancier than what you usually wear.**

OK, thanks for the advice Kalel. I owe you one.

**It was nothing. :P**

The next morning, I took Kalel's advice to heart and tried to dress up a little. I didn't really try too hard. I applied some mascara and a touch of eyeliner, but that was all. Then, I picked my clothes for the day. I chose a blue shirt with a Smosh symbol on it. Anthony had given me that for my birthday. I paired it with my favourite skinny jeans and blue converse. I wanted to look casual and cute. Before I left the room, I put on my Pokéball earrings. In my opinion, I looked pretty good.

Jordan had slept in Anthony and Ian's room for the night. I used the room key I had stolen from Anthony a couple days ago as a prank to let myself in. When I opened the door, I saw Jordan sprawled on one bed and Ian and Anthony cuddled together on another. Ian's legs were tangled with Anthony's and Anthony had a arm around Ian. I smiled and took out my phone. I took a photo of them and posted it onto Twitter. I knew that Kalel wouldn't be mad, because she knew it was just a joke. Then, I took the liberty of waking Jordan up. "Hey. Hey. Wake up!" I whispered into his ear. He stirred a bit, but didn't wake up. I tried shaking him, but it wouldn't work either. I took off my shoes and climbed on to his bed. Then, I sat on him. Jordan woke up immediately. He sighed. What do you want?" he asked. I smiled. "You need to wake up. It's already 9:30." I said. I turned his head to Anthony and Ian's bed. "And, you should take a look at that." I added. He chuckled. "Could you record me waking them up?" I asked. He nodded and I gave him my camera. I started off with a quiet intro. "Hey guys, Jade here for another vlog. Today, I'm gonna wake up my brother." Jordan focused the camera onto Ian and Anthony's sleeping forms.

I crept over to their bed, and I moved Anthony's head a little bit closer to Ian's, so they would almost kiss. Then, I slapped Anthony and Ian in the back, pushing them closer. My plan was for me to slap them in the back, therefore pushing their heads closer together. Anthony and Ian's lips touched. Just as they kissed, the two woke up. Instantly, Anthony sat up, spluttering. He glared at me. "What was that for! Why'd you make me kiss him! Now I have Ian residue on my mouth!" He ran into the bathroom and I could hear him trying to wipe his mouth off. Ian wasn't that mad. He was trying to joke about it while waiting for Anthony to finish up in the washroom. "Come on guys! Now I have Anthony germs! I mean, I wouldn't have minded Jade kissing me as much, but Anthony? NO!" he shouted. I blushed at that. Then I turned around to face Jordan and my phone. "So guys, that's all for today. If you want more Ianthony, tell me! I can arrange for this to happen again!" I joked. "Anyways, bye guys!"

After the boys all finished showering and changing, it was already 10. We took a taxi to the convention centre. In there, we saw Pewds and Marzia again. "Hey Felix!" I greeted. Anthony and Ian started talking to him. "Hey guys, you mind if Jordan and I leave you guys today? You can hang out with Felix and Marzia." I said. "Okay. But don't do anything naughty." Ian teased with a wink. I blushed. "Shut up. Anyways, meet us at the Machinima booth at 4:30PM, okay? Bye!" I said. Jordan and I walked away.

"So, what now?" Jordan asked. "Well, we could hang out with Adam, Ty and the rest, cause they're kind of our mutual friends so it wouldn't be awkward." I suggested. He nodded. "I think they might be at the Machinima booth. Let's go." As expected, they were there. Adam turned around just as we got there. "Hey Jordan, Jade! What are you guys doing here?" Adam greeted. "Nothing much. Just derping around." Jordan replied. "By the way, you mind if we hang with you for the rest of the day? Jade's brother abandoned us." he added. "Sure!" Adam said.

We ended up going to a small cafè for lunch and just talking . Adam and Taylor were sparring with cardboard swords they got from a store outside the cafè. They were painted to look like gold, I mean, butter swords from Minecraft. Meanwhile, Jordan was talking to Dan and Ty about something. That left me with Jason. He was recording everything. Then, he put his camera down. He turned to look at me. "Hi?" I said. "S'up." he said, with no expression. It was too much. We burst out laughing. I was actually pretty good friends with Jason. We had done a couple co-op videos in the past. When we stopped, I glanced at Taylor and Adam. Taylor had gotten Adam's sword and had one pointed at his stomach and another at his throat. Adam was on the ground. That sent me into fits of laughter again. Once I finally recovered, I checked my phone. It was 3:30. We had an hour left.

The rest of the hour, we were at the Machinima booth signing stuff for fans. There were so many people! To my surprise, I had several of *Team Crafted's fans approach me, even though I didn't work for Machinima. Soon enough, Ian and Anthony approached, without Pewds or Marzia. "Hi! Did you miss us?" Ian greeted. I laughed and got up. "Nope, not a bit!" I replied. "Well, let's go." Anthony said.

Soon, the four of us were out on the streets of Boston again. We went to a Chinese food place. After that, I went shopping for my costume for the cosplay contest. Immediately, I found a cute Pikachu costume. It was a yellow cocktail dress, with a Pikachu tail. There was also a headband with Pikachu ears. It was perfect! All I had to do was add red Pikachu cheeks, and I would be done! Awesome, right?

Once we got back to the hotel, Jordan asked to talk to me. I followed him out into the hallway. He looked nervous. "So, what do you want?" I asked. "IthinkI'minlovewithyou." he mumbled. "What?" "I love you, Jade! I don't care if you like me back, I don't care if anyone hears me! I love you!" he shouted.

What I did next probably surprised both of us. I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him. His lips felt perfect against mine. We stayed like that for a good 30 seconds before I pulled away. I grinned. "About that. Love you too."

*** Team Crafted is a group consisting of the YouTubers:**

**SkyDoesMinecraft**

**Deadlox**

**MinecraftUniverse**

**SetoSorcerer**

**Ssundee**

**HuskyMudkipz**

**BajanCanadian**

**ASFJerome**

**Author's Note: Ermergerd! Jordade! Yes, they finally got together. This is one of the longest chapters so far, considering most of my chapters don't make it past a thousand words.**

**By the way, I have a question for you guys; do you want me to update frequently with shorter chapters or longer waits with longer chapters? Answer in a review!**


	7. The Threat

**Disclaimer: If I owned Smosh, I would be either Anthony Padilla or Ian Hecox, and I'm not even a dude! I don't own CaptainSparklez or PAX either. :'(**

Jade's POV

"Open up!" I yelled, pounding on my brother's door. "Calm down Jade!" Jordan, who was next to me said. Then, Ian opened the door. "What do you guys want?" he asked. "I need to tell you guys something." I said. "Fine, what?" he asked. I pushed past him. "Anthony! Wake up!" I screamed. He rubbed his eyes. "What do you want?!" he groaned. "I need to tell you guys something!" I replied. "Fine, make it quick!" he said. I bit my lip. "Okay, but promise you won't react too harshly." I said. "Just get on with it! Really, we won't mind." Ian assured me. "Well... JordanandIaredating!" I blurted out. "Huh?" Ian and Anthony asked simultaneously. "Do I have to repeat it? Jordan and I are dating." I repeated. Immediately, Anthony tensed up. He glared at Jordan while Ian stood there frozen in one spot. "If you do anything to my little sister..." he threatened. I put a hand on Anthony's back. "It's okay Ant. I've known him forever. What could possibly happen?" I said. He loosened up, but kept glaring. "Seriously Anthony, do you really think he's gonna do anything to me?" I asked. He sighed, defeated. "Okay, I know you trust him, and I trust him enough to not hurt you, but I'm still your older brother, and that means I'm protective over you." he said. I smiled. "Aww, Ant. I appreciate it. Don't worry though." I hugged him. When we broke apart, he kissed my forehead. "Okay Jadey, but I'm your brother, so I have to be protective of you." he said. "Are you guys done yet?" Ian asked, apparently out of his shocked state. I could tell something was wrong with him, but I didn't question it. "Yeah, yeah. Anyways, hurry up and get ready. The cosplay contest is today, and I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed.

At the cosplay booth, I signed in for the contest. "Name?" the lady at the counter asked. "Jade Padilla." I said. "Okay Jade, do you have your costume with you?" she asked. I nodded. "Well then, go over there" She pointed me over to a bunch of little stalls. I walked over to them and knocked on one. There was no reply, so someone was in it. I stood outside there for a bit longer, until one of the doors opened. Out walked a girl with an Assassin's Creed outfit on, with the hood and guns and everything. She had dirty blonde shoulder length hair and hazel eyes. She would be tough competition. I slipped into the stall and changed. When I got out, I heard an announcement on the loudspeaker. "All contestants, please make their way over to the stage." I speed-walked over to where everyone else was. There were about 20 other girls.

"Okay, listen up! This is how this contest will play out! All contestants will be required to model their costumes and the audience will vote on their favourites." one of the judges said into a microphone. I looked out at the audience. I saw Anthony, Ian and Jordan over near the stage. Anthony was holding a camera and recording the contest. Then, the first person went up. It was sorted by alphabetical order of last names, so I would be near the middle. Most of the contestants didn't stick out to me, except for a few. "Next up, Camille Williams!" the announcer said. The girl I saw near the stalls stood up. She walked, scratch that, strutted up and stepped onto the stage. I saw lots of guys drool over her. I was determined to get that response from the audience. She walked a bit to the right and spun around. Then, she struck a pose and smiled and walked back down.

"Next: Jade Padilla!" the announcer, who I had secretly dubbed 'Patrick' said. I took a deep breath and stood up. I walked over to the stage and stepped up. I did a little wave to the audience and paced over to the center of the stage. I smiled and winked. I looked out at the audience and saw almost everyone staring at me, especially the boys. I glanced over at Anthony, Jordan and Ian. Jordan and Anthony were glaring at anyone who stared at me, while Ian was standing there with his mouth opened. I grinned and sauntered off the stage.

Offstage, I heard 'Patrick' comment on the response I got. I sat there and played with my phone while the other girls went. They were actually pretty good, considering they got a lot of . Finally, it was time for the voting. I heard lots of shuffling of paper and people chattering. Then, Patrick called us all onto the stage. "Well ladies, you all did great today, but remember, only one, or in this case two girls get the prize." he said. I was confused. Did that mean there was a tie? "Yup, you guessed it! It's a tie! Now, can you guess who it's between?" he asked. Shouts came from the audience. After a while, they calmed down and Patrick started talking again. "You guys voted for the winners, and here they are! Jade Padilla and Camille Williams!" he shouted. The audience burst into applause. Melanie and I stood up and walked over to Patrick. "Congratulations girls! You both have won 4000 Microsoft points! They will be gifted to you shortly." he said. I smiled, but on the inside I was screaming. "Anyways, thanks for coming guys, and BYE!" Patrick yelled.

Backstage, I bumped into Camille. "Oh, hi, Camille right?" I asked. "Yeah, but I don't care who are." she said. "Wh-!" I started, before she cut me off. "Listen, I'm only here to tell you something. I've seen you with your boyfriend Jordan. And let me tell you something, he will be mine. I don't care who I hurt, especially not you, but at the end of it, Jordan will be mine." she snarled. "Look, I don't know who you are, but Jordan is my boyfriend, and you don't have the right to try to steal him from me." I growled. She stalked away, probably muttering curses at me, but I didn't care.

After I finished changing, I walked back out to where Ian, Anthony and Jordan were. "Hey guys!" I turned around. I tried to smile, but it looked more like a grimace. "Jade! Congratulations!" Ian said. Anthony hugged me. "Nice job kiddo." he congratulated. I punched his arm playfully as we broke apart. "Who are you calling kiddo? Remember, you're only older by 4 years!" I whined. He ruffled my hair as he walked towards Ian. I turned towards Jordan. "Well?" I teased. He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. When we broke apart, I turned around to face Ian and Anthony. "Well, what do you guys want for lunch?" I asked. "Anything." Ian replied. "How about pizza?" I asked. "Sure." they chorused.

At the pizza place, Ian and Anthony were filming another Lunchtime. Ian didn't seem into it though. _'Whatever.' _I thought. He's probably kind of sick or something.

Since we were leaving tonight, all four of us revisited our favourite places together. Anthony's was a booth with a guy showing off a new MMO game. Jordan wanted to go to the multiplayer WLAN places to play some more Minecraft. Ian had liked the booths with people showing things related to Nintendo, **(Author's Note: Do not own Nintendo either!)**since he had grown up playing those games. Personally, I had really liked the little shops that sold merchandise, ranging from cardboard weapons to trading cards. For the rest of the afternoon, we alternated around tophose places. We joked around and had a lot of fun, but I never forgot Camille's threat.

**Author's Note: How was that? I added some drama into the mix with Camille, and I finished the PAX Prime part too. Next chapter, they will be back in L.A!**

**Question of the chapter: Who is your favorite YouTuber? Could be anyone! Even yourself, if you have an account!**


	8. The Dilemma

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, CaptainSparklez, or anyone/anything else related to them.**

Jade's POV

It had been about a week since we got back in LA. Jordan and I had announced our relationship to the fans and surprisingly, they didn't take it too badly. I was half expecting death threats, but none of that happened. We had even gone a couple dates. Right now, I was in the Smosh Games studio with Kalel, waiting for Anthony, Ian and the guys/Mari. We were going to film a group Lunchtime, but they were still filming a GameBang. Kalel and I were catching up on the last couple of days when we were at PAX. I even told her about how Jordan and I got together, in great detail. "Oh my god!" she squealed, when I got to the part where we kissed. "I have got to tell the guys and Mari!" she screamed, standing up from where we were sitting. I giggled. "Kalel! Wait! They're probably still filming. You can tell them during lunch." I said. Kalel pouted. "Okay, fine." she said, rolling her eyes. We sat there for a couple more minutes, as I continued my recount of what happened at PAX.

After about 5 more minutes, I heard them yell GameBang, and someone turn off the camera. Then, they walked out. "Hi guys!" I greeted. "Oh, hey Jade, hey Kalel!" Mari said. "So, where are we going for lunch?" Ian asked. "Yeah! I'm starving!" Josh agreed. "Jade and I are making lunch at Ian and Anthony and Jade's place." Kalel replied. The guys cheered, while Mari nodded.

We had decided that the guys would all drive their respective cars, while Mari tagged along in Matt's car. The rest of us squeezed together in Ian's car. I sat in the front, while Anthony and Kalel sat in the back. They were teasing each other and I could hear them kissing. "Get a room guys!" I yelled, while Ian laughed. They both looked up with blushing faces. "Shut up!" Anthony complained. "No!" I replied.

Pretty soon, we were there. Kalel and I went to the kitchen, while Anthony and Ian recorded the intro to Lunchtime. Soon enough, Mari and the guys were here. They all sat together in the living room as me and Kalel cooked up a storm. Then, Ian walked up to us, still holding the camera. "Observe the two girls in the kitchen cooking. Right where they should be." he joked. I looked up and smiled sweetly. "Oh yeah?" I held up the knife I was holding. "Well, this knife should be in your shoulder right now." I retorted. He mock-glared at me. "That's not very nice!" he reprimanded. "Oh, shut up." I said.

After 20 minutes, we were done. On the table was a variety of food, from tacos to stir-fried chicken. Josh and Ian were practically drooling. "If you want it, then come and get it!" I joked. They made a mad dash for it. "Come on guys. You're so hungry you can't even walk like civilised human beings?" I asked. They nodded, not even looking up.

The rest of the meal went normally, except for when Ian almost choked on his water. Finally, when we were finished, Kalel and I stood up. "Guys! I have something to tell you!" she exclaimed. Everyone looked up, except for Ian and Anthony, since they already knew what she was going to say. "What?" asked Josh. Kalel beamed. "Well, Jade has a boyfriend! She's dating Jordan!" she squealed. Matt and David stood up and patted me on the back awkwardly. A squealing Mari high-fived Josh. I glanced at Kalel. "Why are they so excited?" I asked her. "I told them about Jordan liking you, and they thought you guys were cute together, hence The 'Jordade' Fanclub!" she explained. "Seriously? Jordade?" I asked. Kalel shrugged. "It was the best portmanteau of you guys' names!" she defended. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, what ever tickles your fancy." I joked. Then, I looked around and saw that Ian and Anthony had left the room. "Come on guys! Jade obviously belongs with Ian!" David argued. "Yeah!" Matt agreed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" I waved my hands around to get their attention. "You guys are so childish! Arguing over who I should date? I can make my own choices." I groaned. They laughed. "Yeah, but we like teasing you about it." David replied. I walked out of the dining room, leaving them to argue themselves. In the hallway, I saw Ian again. "Hey Jade, can I tell you something?" he asked.

Ian's POV

"Hey Jade, can I tell you something?" I asked. "Um, sure. What?" she questioned. I put a hand on her face and pulled her close to me. "This." I said, kissing her, full on the lips. Surprisingly, she kissed back. We stayed like that for a while, her lips on mine and my hand on her cheek. Then, she pulled away. "Ian," she gasped. "I can't do this. I have a boyfriend." She turned and sprinted out the door, away from us. I stood there, staring outside, hoping she would come back. But she didn't.

Luckily, Mari, Kalel and the guys had heard her and asked me what happened. "What happened? Where's Jade?" Mari asked. I shook my head. "I don't know. She ran out of the house." I replied, looking down. Mari looked at Kalel and nodded. Kalel whispered something to David. She looked back at me.

"We'll go out and find her."

"I'll-" I started, before she cut me off. "No. You've done enough." she replied.

Before I could say anything else, they all ran out the door, leaving me behind.

Kalel's POV

"Okay, so Josh, you drive around the neighbourhood. If you see any signs of Jade, call one of us and tell us." I commanded. Then, I turned around to David. "Okay, you go to Smosh Games studio with Matt and look for her there. Mari and I will try to contact her. Understand?" I said. They all nodded their approval. "Anyways, meet at the Smosh Games studio in an hour." Mari instructed. The guys all got in their cars to drive to the respective places, while Mari and I went back in. I picked my phone and tried to call her. The phone rang several times, but she didn't pick up. Then, I tried to text her, while Mari kept calling her. I tried many times, but she never replied. Finally, Jade actually picked up, and Mari handed me the phone. "H-hello?" she stuttered. It was obvious she had been crying. "Jade, where are you? I sent the guys out to look for you, but they haven't found you yet." I said concernedly. She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm at the Smosh Games studio, in the GameBang room. I was just playing some video games to calm myself down." she replied. I sighed in relief. "Okay. Matt and David are on their way to the studio. Mari and I are coming too." I said. She mumbled 'okay' and hung up.

**Author's Note: Yay! I updated! No, seriously, how was it? I think it was okay, but kind of boring. The only interesting part was the JadexIan kiss. Tell me what you think in the reviews! Don't be afraid!**

**Question of the week: Do you play video games? If so, what games do you play?(I play Minecraft and Happy Wheels if anyone cares)**


	9. The Break Up

**Disclaimer: I does not own Smosh or CaptainSparklez, or anyone related to them mentioned in this story.**

**Author's Note/Rant: You know what I really hate? When people hate on Kalel. I've read a couple articles spreading rumours abut her recently, and so what she's Anthony's fiancée? If you have a problem with that, then go firetruck yourself! She's sweet and Anthony truly loves her. Even though Ianthony is probably my OTP, it doesn't mean I don't like them as a couple. I freaking hate when people spread lies about her. Sure, she's made a couple mistakes in the past, we all do! I hate that the fans are hating on her, just because they want Anthony to theirselves! She's nice, sweet and probably better for Anthony than all of us are! **

**Okay. I'm done my rant. Sorry if this bores you guys, but I wanted to get this off of my chest. Let's start the chapter!**

Jade's POV

I was on the floor of the GameBang room, waiting for Kalel and Mari. As I sat there, I started thinking. _Why did I kiss back? What would Jordan think? What if I have feelings for Ian too? _Soon enough, after sort of mentally beating myself up, Kalel and Mari came in. "Jade!" Kalel cried, rushing to my side. "Are you okay?" Mari asked. I managed a weak smile. "If you count accidentally cheating on your boyfriend okay, then I'm just peachy!" I deadpanned. "You look kind of sad. Do you wanna go to the mall?" Kalel asked. "Sure?" I replied. She smiled and dragged me off to her car, leaving Mari behind.

The drive to the mall was pretty quiet. Kalel already knew what had happened, so luckily for me, no awkward questions. Once we got there, I saw a not so pleasant sight. Some girl was there, and she looked kind of familiar, but that didn't matter. What mattered was that she was with Jordan, my boyfriend! She was giggling and batting her eyelashes. Normally, I would have shrugged it off as a fan, but I knew that wasn't the case because she kissed him! At that moment, I felt my heart shatter into pieces, not that I would ever let it show. Rage started building up inside of me.

I walked up to Jordan and that _tramp_. They had broken apart, but that hardly mattered. I tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to face me. Immediately, his face turned red and he started stuttering. "Uh, um, Jade, it's not what you think!" he said. "Oh really? If I wasn't mistaken, you were kissing someone who was not me. That's enough explanation for me." I snarled. I stomped back to Kalel. "We are over!" I shouted, without turning to face him. Not caring that several people were watching us, I stalked out of the mall. Once I was out of viewing range, I collapsed and broke down. Kalel was apparently not far behind me, as she found my 'hiding spot' and without a word, helped me to her car.

We drove back to my house in silence, besides the sounds of me sobbing. As soon as I got inside, I ran to my room and flopped onto my bed, burying my face into a pillow. A couple minutes later, there was a knock on my door. Without getting up, I yelled "Come in!" Anthony came into my room and sat on my bed. "Hey." he greeted. I barely acknowledged him. "Are you okay?" he asked. "No! My boyfriend cheated on me! How is that okay?" I snapped. Immediately, I felt guilty for snapping at him. "Sorry Ant. I'm kind of pissed. After all the years we've been friends and the 2 months we've been dating, I can't believe he has the nerve to cheat! I was probably just a toy to him!" I ranted. Anthony listened to everything I said before replying. "I knew this would end up badly. Listen, Kalel told me everything, and I think that you shouldn't have trusted him. Maybe you could still be friends sometime, but I don't know." he said, patting me on the back. "I think you can make your own choices. But, before you do that, maybe you should talk to Ian." he continued. A look of confusion crossed my face for a second. "What do you mean?" I asked. He smirked. "Don't think that I don't know what happened between you two. Ian told me what happened after you ran out." he replied with a wink. I stood up and smiled faintly. "Okay Ant. Thanks." I said.

I stood awkwardly before the door of Ian's room. Slowly, I reached out to knock. "Ian! Open up!" I shouted. "Who is it?" he groaned. "It's me, Jade." I replied. I stood there for a couple seconds until he opened the door. His infamous bowl haircut was messed up and he looked almost in pain to see me. "Hi." I said, moving past him to step into his room. "What do you want?" he asked. "I want to apologize." I said.

Ian's POV

"I want to apologize." Jade said. "For what?" I asked. "For running out. Sorry. I was just confused about my feelings for you and Jordan. If it makes you feel any better, Jordan and I broke up." she said. "Why? You guys were fine without me, and you would still be fine now, if I hadn't messed up!" I yelled. Jade looked sympathetic. "It's not your fault, Ian." she said. "He cheated on me." she replied. "Oh. Sorry." Before she left my room, she kissed me on the cheek. "Don't worry about it." she said with a smile. When she left, I touched my cheek. _What the firetruck?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. If you were hoping for another update, well, sorry to disappoint. Recently, I've had a lot of inspiration for this story, but I've been too lazy to write them down, so I've decided to rewrite this story. Before I start that though, here's some important stuff.**

**1. Jordan will be replaced by an OC. Why? I feel that a CaptainSparklez and Smosh story would not work out very well.**

**2. Each chapter will be longer, about 2000-3000 words a chapter.**

**3. You'll need to vote on the final couple again, if Jordan is to be replaced by an OC. Come on guys! It can be through a review or on a poll on my profile.**

**That's about it for today. Sorry for not updating in so long. By the way, since school is starting soon, my update schedule will basically be limited to only weekends. Thanks for listening!**


End file.
